


Cold Fate

by nabchae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i really miss them alot T.T, i know i'm a sucker for hwh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: Stepping into those huge mansion did totally changed his life, but did Hyungwon regretting his fate?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

A lanky beautiful man startled to see two little boys hitting an already weak golden retriever some feet away from him. "Hey, boys! Don't hit other living beings!"

"But hyung, it stole my foods!"

"Okay, okay. It had been naughty, huh? You lost your foods? Let Hyungwonnie hyung buys you something to eat later, alright? Don't hurt it anymore, give it to Hyungwonnie hyung."

A six years old boy obediently scooped the poor golden retriever in his arms before gave it to the older. "Hyungwonnie hyung will buy us foods?" he then asked with such hopeful eyes.

"Of course." the beauty, Hyungwon, hugged the approximately one and a half years old dog in his arms before ruffled lovingly to one of the children's hair. "Let Hyungwonnie hyung takes care of this puppy first then we can go out for dinner, alright?"

"Alright!" a brown haired boy gleamed happily to the offer.

"Uh... Hyungwonnie hyung, Minhyukkie sorry for already hurting the dog..." a black haired boy fiddling nervously with the hem of Hyungwon's shirt. "Can Minhyukkie join to eat dinner too?"

"Of course, bad boy." Hyungwon smiled to the little kid. "Both of you, go take a shower first. Hyungwonnie hyung will pick you both in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay!" and the two boys run away in delight after hugging Hyungwon's legs for a moment.

The older shook his head in amusement before started to walk away from the alley. The golden retriever in his hug kept grunting in pain and Hyungwon didn't have the heart to hear it. "Hold on, Baby. Hyung will take care of you."

"Oh, you got a new dog?"

Hyungwon looked up from the front door just to see his boyfriend walked inside his house with furrowed eyebrows. "Minhyuk and Jooheon hit him before and he got so weak. So I decided to take care of him."

The purple haired man laughed for a while. "Those two boys really..."

"Minhyuk said the dog stole his foods, so they hit him nonstop." Hyungwon stroked the golden retriever's soft fur fondly. "He must be abandoned by his owner and got hungry, that's why he stole to eat, right? Huh?" he cradled the dog's face in his palms before snuggled his cheek on it's head.

"Don't love him too much or you'll be sad later if his owner takes him away from you."

Hyungwon glanced up from the dog's fur. "Are you jealous?"

"Why should I?" Hyungwon's boyfriend snickered. "He's just a dog. He couldn't snatch you away from me, though."

Hyungwon giggled. "You sounds jealous, Changkyun. Come on, just admit it."

The said man, Changkyun, let out a hopeless sigh. "You can't love him more than me, promise?"

"Alright." Hyungwon smiled to feel his lover's gentle kiss on his cheek. "He just gonna accompany me at home when you're not by my side. Don't be that jealous over a dog, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Changkyun joined to rub softly on the dog's fur. "This guy has a name already?"

"I don't know what to name him." Hyungwon stroked his fluffy pet's paw on his chest. "Maybe, because he gonna by my side all the time..." he contemplating for a moment. "How about Wonho?"

"It sounds alright." Changkyun nodded in agreement. "Although it sounds like a big muscular man's name."

Hyungwon giggled, _again_. "He'll protect me, that's why."

"Wonho, what happened?" Hyungwon crouched behind his new golden retriever who now kept raking on the window surface. "You want to go out?" he then opened his front door to let his dog came out, but Wonho retreated to his side almost immediately. "Why? What happened? You saw something outside?"

Hyungwon carefully cradled Wonho in his arms before stroked his soft fur to soothe him. The four-legged creature grunted, face desperately nuzzling on his owner's neck.

"It's okay, it's okay. Hyung's here, good boy. Calm down." the beautiful man back to close his door again after making sure nothing weird showed up in front of his house. "Do you want to sleep now? Hmm?"

Wonho suddenly turned his head to the front door, startling Hyungwon in the process.

"Wonho, you're scaring me, you know? What happened, huh?"

"Woof!" the cute dog barked before squirmed to let Hyungwon put him back to the floor. The beauty saw Wonho tapped his paws on the front door and he decided to open the wooden thing again.

"Woof!"

"What?" Hyungwon blinked for a moment after seeing Wonho looked up at him some feet in front of the door. "You want me to come with you?"

"Woof!"

"Wonho, it's almost midnight. Where do you want to go?" Hyungwon frowned to his dog. "We'll go tomorrow, okay? We better-"

"Woof!"

"Wonho-"

"Woof!" the dog bit Hyungwon's pajama pants, didn't want to back down.

"Alright, alright. I'll go take a jacket first, alright? Wait."

Wonho loosened his teeth, like he actually understood what his owner was talking about.

"If my boyfriend knows I'll go out this late, he'll be upset, you know?" Hyungwon put on his long coat before back to cradle Wonho in his arms. "Okay, we go now. But don't be too long, okay?"

"Woof!"

"Good boy." Hyungwon locked his front door, pocketing the key carefully. "Where do you want to go?" he asked while slowly covering Wonho's body with his coat.

The dog kept staring to the north for a moment before back to look up to his owner.

"Alright, alright." Hyungwon gently nuzzled his cheek on the top of Wonho's head. "You're lucky you're so cute, though. But, why should we go there? Your owner's house is there?"

"Woof!"

"Oh, really? You want me to send you back home?"

Wonho just staring innocently to the beauty's eyes.

"No? Then why you ask me to go there?"

Wonho back to stare intently to the north, and Hyungwon didn't know why he agreed to grant his dog's weird wish in this middle of the night.

"Wonho, we're already in front of the north forest. We can't go deeper, it's dark and dangerous. And I don't want to." Hyungwon said to his dog after he stood up awkwardly in front of thousands of huge pine trees.

"Woof!"

"No." Hyungwon shook his head, _stern_. "We'll go back this morning, okay? I'll ask my boyfriend too, alright?"

Wonho let out such sad grunt while nuzzled his face back on his owner's neck. "Woof."

"We'll go back this morning, alright? Don't be this sad." Hyungwon run his fingers over his dog's head. "Ah! Hyunwoo hyung's clinic is right on the corner, how about we go there? He'll give you a lot of foods, for sure."

The golden retriever didn't let out any response and Hyungwon, strangely enough, felt a little sad to let his dog down just like that.

"Don't be sad, Wonho..." Hyungwon looked over his shoulder, trying to see what exactly that Wonho wanted to show him inside the forest, and his heart pounded erratically because of that.

_What is that? A house? Inside the north forest?_

"Oh? Hyungwon?" a tan muscular man greeted Hyungwon in surprise after the beauty came inside his veterinary clinic. "You have a dog now?"

"I found him this afternoon and he injured so bad, Hyung." Hyungwon let the vet scooped Wonho away from his hug.

"What happened?"

"He stole some foods and Minhyuk also Jooheon hit him."

Hyunwoo giggled. "Those naughty boys..."

"Hyung, can I ask you something?"

"What is that? Why are you asking for a permission?"

"Do you know that... there's a house inside the north forest?"

Hyunwoo looked up for a while from Wonho's fur. "I know."

"What? How can you know that? Did you ever go inside?"

"I heard people's gossip, though. And I don't think I'm curious enough to go there anyway. Why? Did you go there just now?"

"Wonho asked me to, but I'm afraid."

"Who's Wonho?" Hyunwoo blinked in confusion. "You broke up with Changkyun and already have another lover?"

Hyungwon waved his hands in an instant. "Wonho is _his_ name." he then pointed his golden retriever with his chin.

"Oh... I thought Wonho is your new lover's name." Hyunwoo giggled in embarrassment. "Anyway, I want to tell you something in private."

"Okay, let's go?" Hyungwon was ready to stand up from his seat.

"No, I'll text you about that later."

"Text?" Hyungwon frowned. "Why? Is everything okay?"

"Of course."

*

"What happened with him?"

Hyungwon sighed while stroking his dog's head fondly. "He's sad because I don't want to go inside the north forest with him."

Changkyun frowned. "North forest? Why do you want to go there?"

"Wonho wants it."

Changkyun glanced suspiciously to his boyfriend's dog seconds after. "There's nothing inside the north forest. I don't know what's so important for you to go there."

"But, do you know that there's a house inside the north forest?"

"What? _No_." Changkyun frowned harder. "I _never_ heard there's a house inside."

Hyungwon frowned back. "Changkyun, I saw silhouette of a house last night. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you, but it's getting ridiculous now." the purple haired man sighed. "I don't allow you to go there, that's my final words."

"How about we're going there together?"

"No."

"Just once, Changkyun. I promise I won't ask you the same thing again later." Hyungwon offered. "I just want to bring Wonho there for a while and then we're out from the forest right after."

"Will you promise me that it'll be a short time visit?"

"I promise." Hyungwon brought his pinky finger up. "Not more than ten minutes."

Changkyun, knew that his boyfriend would _always_ win, slowly tangled their pinkies together. "Okay, let's go."

Wonho still put his sad face on, even if they already walked into the area of north forest now. 

"Wonho, hey. We're here now. Aren't you happy?" Hyungwon mumbled on the top of his dog's head. " _ Look _ , we're here now."

And Wonho suddenly stared at a certain direction for a moment. "Woof!"

"What? We have to go there?" Hyungwon gently followed to where Wonho was staring with Changkyun tailing them behind. There were some people inside north forest for now, so it  _wasn't_ as scary as Hyungwonfelt last night. 

"Holy shit, so what you were saying is true." Changkyun's eyes widen in surprise to see a glimpse of an abandoned mansion some hundred metres behind those tall pine trees. 

"Told you- eh- what happened?" Hyungwon slowly put Wonho down as the golden retriever kept squirming around in Hyungwon's hug. "Wait- Wonho-!!" and the dog run off second after. 

"That naughty dog." Changkyun sighed in defeat before joining Hyungwon to jog closer to the mansion's direction.

"Wonho!"

"Woof!" 

"Eh? He's inside?" Hyungwon stared in disbelief when he saw Wonho's innocent face peeked from behind the slightly opened door. "Wonho,  _ no _ . You can't be in someone else's house like that. It called impolite, you know? Wonho-! Oh God." 

"I'll come inside and get him. You stay here, Beautiful."

"No, no." Hyungwon was quick to wave his hands. " _You_ stay here, I'll go get him."

"Baby, we don't know what's inside the mansion. How if it's something dangerous?"

"You can go inside if I spent more than five minutes to find Wonho, okay?" 

"Alright then. Be careful." Changkyun, to be honest, was reluctant to let his boyfriend went inside those  _ nobody-knows-whose-mansion-is-that. _

"Wonho..." Hyungwon called,  _ soft _ .

"Woof!"

The beauty carefully slipped in between the creaked door, tried to focusing his vision to the darkness of the mansion, but he  _really_ couldn't see anything. "Wonho, where are you, Baby?"

"Woof!" 

Hyungwon heard Wonho's bark on his left side. 

"Wonho, I can't see anything here. Come back here, don't play in the darkness."

"Woof!" 

Hyungwon heard Wonho's bark became nearer, but he couldn't pinpoint where. He carefully touched his hand on the slightly dusty wall near him and found an electric switch below his fingertips. He clicked on it, made three yellowish lamps on the corner of that huge mansion turned on in an instant. 

He blinked for a moment, tried to regain his vision and his heart nearly dropped to the ground when he saw a coffin laid gracefully on the corner of the mansion. 

_Is that a coffin? Someone's dead body is here?_

Hyungwon's body went rigid for a solid minute. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Is that a coffin? Someone's dead body is here?_

Hyungwon's body went rigid for a solid minute. 

"Woof!"

"Wonho, what are you doing?" Hyungwon's golden dog sat in front of the coffin, like he was actually waiting for Hyungwon to come near him. "I'm not gonna come closer to you, behind you is a coffin."

"Woof!"

"No!" Hyungwon shook his head, _stern_. "You want me to open it? To check inside the coffin? I won't do that!"

"Woof!" Wonho run over to Hyungwon, bit his pants harshly like he wanted to rip it apart. "Woof!"

"Wonho- you're crazy!" 

"Woof! Woof!"

"How if there's such annihilated body inside? How if there's a rotten body inside? I don't want to open it! Stop biting my pants!"

Wonho looked up to his owner, _innocent_.

"How could you be so sure if there's nothing horrible inside?" Hyungwon asked to his dog. "If Changkyun knows this he'll think I'm crazy to give in to you, you know?"

"Woof!"

"Wonho, _stop_!" Hyungwon glared to Wonho that still biting his pants. "I agreed to come with you here, okay? But I don't want to do _this_!"

"Woof!"

"Alright, this is the first and the last thing you can order me around, okay? If something horrible laid inside, I'll call the police."

"Woof!"

Hyungwon made his way closer to the coffin, spotting a sheer dust covered the sleek wooden thing and he frowned to see something printed on the surface. 

_ Fingerprints? Someone ever opened this coffin before? _

Hyungwon's hand trembled harshly when he touched the cold wood in front of him. "Wonho... I can't do this..."

"Woof!"

Hyungwon carefully opened the coffin, right when Wonho jumped on his laps. "You're scaring me, bad boy." he clutched his heart with one hand and his another stilled on Wonho's head when he saw something- _no_ , someone laid inside the coffin. 

It wasn't annihilated body or _any_ body who already experinced a rotten process, but just a normal body completed with elegant white tuxedo.

"Wonho..." Hyungwon tried to stop his dog licking on his fingers, but he stunned to see that someone inside the coffin slowly opened his eyes. 

He had such gorgeous face, soft blond hair, toned body built up with bulky muscles, and somehow he had a pair of red enchanting eyes that succeed to make Hyungwon froze in his place in an instant. 

That someone then sat up from his position, became the same eye level with Hyungwon who just kneeling on the floor. Hyungwon blinked to the other, clearly didn't understand. But any kind of fear suddenly floated away from his body because he _thought_ he just met another human inside the mansion.

Wonho jumped down from Hyungwon's laps, and the beauty's eyes widen in surprise to see his cute golden retriever changed his form to be a black haired man right before his eyes. 

"Your Majesty, finally you're awake." he bowed politely to the blonde inside the coffin. 

"You did a great job to bring the love of my life here, Junhee."

Hyungwon who still couldn't believe his eyes, felt dizzy all of sudden and his vision turned black in a matter of second.

"-Won! Hyungwon!"

The said man jolted up in surprise to feel someone gently shaking his body. "C-Changkyun?"

"Are you okay?" Hyungwon's boyfriend wiped the older's sweat that formed on those beautiful's face worriedly. 

"Where am I?"

"I brought you to a infirmary nearby. It was already more than five minutes from our agreement before and when I barged inside the mansion, I saw you laid down on the floor. I'm worried so bad."

"Where's Wonho?" Hyungwon asked, _low_ , that Changkyun replied with a point of his finger. That golden retriever of him was sleeping soundly on a table some feet away from his owner. 

"Baby?" Changkyun stroked his lover cheeks before wasted no time to pull him tight in his arms. "Are you okay? You scared me..."

"Changkyun..." Hyungwon fisted the back of the latter's shirt tight. "... can you move in with me for some days? I-I'm afraid..."

"Okay." Changkyun left a deep kiss on Hyungwon's exposed shoulder. "I'll do anything for you."

Changkyun kept staring at Hyungwon's every acts intently through out the day. How his lover turned out to be less talkative, big brown eyes watching nervously at Wonho's curled body on the sofa, and those long fingers would trembled just to see Wonho nuzzled happily to his body. 

_ Is there something happened to him before, that also related with Wonho? _

But he kept that questions to himself because Hyungwon didn't feel like he would explain anything just yet.

And that night the three of them watching a thriller movie together on the TV couch while cuddled up warmly behind a comforter, since rain poured harshly outside. Wonho buried comfortably in Hyungwon's hug, head secured on the beauty's neck as his paws resting on his owner's chest. 

"Baby, pause the movie. I need to go to the bathroom." Hyungwon gently put Wonho on Changkyun's arms before shuffling around and moved away from the comforter. 

"Take the potato chips on the kitchen island too."

"Alright." Hyungwon answered mindlessly while walking inside the bathroom to do his business. He washed his hands right after, big brown eyes glanced to a towel nearby before his fingers moved in automatic to reach for it. 

But turned out he _wasn't_ gripping a towel, and his breath suddenly hitched in his throat. 

"What's wrong with that face? You already saw me before, right?" that certain someone with white tuxedo smiled to Hyungwon while caressing the latter's hand on the hem of his suit. 

"What do you want from me?" Hyungwon asked, surprisingly calm. "I'm sorry if I carelessly opened your coffin-"

"To be honest, I have to thank you because you opened my coffin and helped me to go out."

"Well, I guess... you're welcome?"

"Have you wait for so long? I'm sorry." that someone moved his hand to Hyungwon's cheek, gently caressing it. "I've been waiting for this time, I missed you a lot."

Hyungwon tilted his head, attempting to move his face away from the other's cold hand. "Excuse me, I have a boyfriend, Sir. You _can't_ casually say you missed me like that. Besides, who are you actually? How could you come inside the bathroom?"

"You're _not_ allowed to have a boyfriend." the blonde leaned his face closer on the crook of Hyungwon's neck. "Because you're _mine_."

"Sir- please, _don't_ -" Hyungwon wanted to push the man in front of him away from his body but he didn't find any strength to do so. It felt like his body moved by its own. "My boyfriend's outside, you can't harass me like this-"

"Me? Harassing you?" that someone smiled on Hyungwon's neck, brushed his cold lips slightly before pressed harder on the soft skin. "Your body says you enjoy it."

"Stop- _please_ -" Hyungwon put his hands on the latter's chest, tried to push him away.

"Say my name."

"Excuse me?" Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harsher when he felt the blonde licked the skin below his ear. "I don't even know you, how can I know your name?"

"You called me last night, My Dear, that also succeed to woke me up from my slumber."

Hyungwon blinked, didn't even know every single things about what the other was talking about. 

"Say my name again, My Dear."

Hyungwon nearly choked in his saliva. "I'm sorry, but you have _no_ right to order me around, moreover to call me with such fond call..."

"Why can't I? You're my destiny and I'll be there wherever you are from now on." that blond haired man smiled, that strangely made Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat. "You're such a beauty, My Dear."

" _Stop_ -!"

"Say my name."

Hyungwon didn't dare to inhale a breath as the blonde kept smelling on his neck, _gentle_. "D-don't-"

"Say my name." the blonde mouthing along Hyungwon's jaw. "I buried my name in your mind for a long time already, My Dear, and my name gonna be the first thing you remember even if you lost your memory."

"- _Ah_!" Hyungwon gritted his teeth right after the other bit his neck, stream of pain suddenly rising in his head. "Wonho..."

"That's right."

Changkyun barged inside the bathroom minutes later just to find out his lover already fell down to the floor, _helpless_. "Baby! Baby! Answer me!"

Hyungwon's big brown eyes slowly fluttered open, trying to regain his vision before focusing on Changkyun's face. "Wonho..."

"Wonho's on the couch." Changkyun carefully helped his boyfriend to get up from the cold floor. "What happened to you actually, huh? Are you feeling unwell?"

Hyungwon touched his neck, trying to feel any kind of marks, but he found _nothing_. 

"We'll go to the doctor, yeah?"

The beauty nodded without second doubts.

*

_Tring_.

Changkyun, as a light sleeper he was, slowly opened his eyes to hear a notification popped up in his lover's phone near his head. He reached for the thin thing, attempted to move it on the night stand but his heart nearly dropped to the ground when he accidentally read the messages Hyunwoo sent to his baby. 

** Woo Hyung **

_ I'm sorry I just have a spare time to tell u this after couple of days _

_ But Hyungwon, do u know that your dog isn't actually a literal animal? _

Changkyun put Hyungwon's phone on the night stand out of reflex, sharp wolf-like eyes glanced to where the older still soundly asleep near his reach, along with Wonho's curled body in his hug. 

_ What does that mean? Wonho isn't a literal dog? Then what is he? _

Like on cue, Hyungwon's golden retriever opened his eyes, then happily nuzzled his face on his owner's neck before stared at Changkyun. He then put his neck on Hyungwon's shoulder, kept staring eye to eye to Changkyun while grinned. 

_ Right. I must be crazy right now. _

The purple haired man shook his head. 

_ How can a dog grinned ear to ear like that, it's creepy. _

"Why don't you sleep already?" 

Changkyun felt like his heart stopped in an instant. For a split second, he really thought that that voice was _the dog's_.

"Baby?" a soft stroke greeted his cheek, and Changkyun forced a smile to appear. 

"Hey, did I wake you up?" the younger kissed Hyungwon's open palm fondly. 

"I need the bathroom, but when I wanted to move, I saw you kept staring at Wonho."

"He's so cute." Changkyun answered, full of lie. 

" _Right_." Hyungwon giggled to his boyfriend. "Hug him for me, I have to go to the bathroom."

Changkyun opened his arms, let Hyungwon put his golden retriever on his chest. 

"Woof-" Wonho looked up to Hyungwon, didn't want his owner to leave. 

"Hyung won't be long, be a good boy. _Stay_."

Wonho back to put his head on Changkyun's chest, _obedient_.

"Good boy." Hyungwon rubbed his dog's fur for a moment before took his leave to the bathroom.

Changkyun, on the other side, caressed Wonho's head on his chest while the four-legged animal stared drowsily at him. 

_ What does Hyunwoo hyung mean? Wonho isn't an animal? _

His soft caress moved down on the dog's back. 

_ I just thinking too much, Wonho's just an usual dog- _

Changkyun turned his gaze to his right immediately when he saw a shadow walked pass through the bathroom door.

_ What is that? Am I hallucinating? Oh wait- _

"Baby!" Changkyun is quick to move away from the bed and run to the bathroom, still with Wonho attached in his hug. "Baby, open the door! Are you okay?"

_Click_.

"What happened?" Hyungwon blinked to the younger right after he opened the bathroom door. "What? I'm fine."

"I saw- _no_. Forget it. I just afraid same thing happened to you, like before."

"Nothing happened, though." Hyungwon smiled while taking over Wonho from Changkyun's arms. "Thank you for already worrying me, Baby."

_ I must be really hallucinating... _

"I'm sorry." Changkyun voiced out, _apologetic_. 

"Hey, no need to be sorry. I know you care so much about me." Hyungwon looked over his shoulder as an understanding smile bloomed in his lips.

_ Wait- _

Changkyun froze in his place.

_ What is that? _

He held his breath as his wolf-like eyes saw a faint X mark glowed on his lover's neck. 

_ X? Where did I ever saw that mark before? _


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyun?"

Changkyun snapped back into reality in an instant. "Eh, sorry. What did I miss?"

"What happened to you? You seems a little bit off."

"Ki." Changkyun patted his seatmate's arm immediately as he remembered something. "I remember you ever borrowed a book... about something _like_ \- X mark? On the neck?"

"Ah, _that_." an ash grey haired man beside Changkyun, Kihyun, just nodded in return. "Why, though?"

"Where's the origin of it?"

"The mark?" Kihyun asked, just to make sure. "It belongs to one of old vampire kingdoms back in 17th century. The kingdom itself named X Clan, that's why the people under that clan had a faint X mark glowing on their neck as their identity."

Changkyun's heart started to flame in uneasiness. "But how can someone got that mark on their neck?"

Kihyun frowned. "It's _impossible_ for someone to have that mark for now, since they said the last vampire king was forced to take eternal slumber to hide and recover his well-being from a huge massacre back then. The book said it's been _almost_ three hundreds years since the king sleeps, though. So..." Kihyun shrugged. "... as long as that last king doesn't wake up _yet_ , no one would have a X mark on their neck."

Changkyun massaged his temple for a moment.

_The glowing X mark on Hyungwon's neck, is it really from that last vampire king? But... how could he got it?_ "Where's the place of that last vampire king to have his eternal sleep?"

"No one knows. But some books said he's buried under the south sea, the other said he's inside the north forest, I don't know."

Changkyun felt like his heart stopped for a moment. "North forest? Is it possible for him to have his eternal sleep inside that huge mansion inside the north forest?"

"Do you believe it that people say there's a mansion inside the north forest?" Kihyun glanced to his seatmate in confusion. 

"I ever came inside that mansion, with my boyfriend and his dog."

"You did?!" Kihyun was totally shocked. "You know what, rumors said that _that_ just some chosen people _could_ see that there's a mansion inside the north forest. Isn't it creepy?"

"What do you mean? I ever came inside, I swear!"

"And what did you see inside the mansion? A coffin?"

"Coffin?" Changkyun blinked to his seatmate. " _No_. I didn't see anything. Just my boyfriend already fell to floor and his dog curled up near his body."

"It's strange. Why would Hyungwon fell down to the floor?" 

_ Is it possible... that Hyungwon saw a coffin inside the mansion back then? Did he... accidentally waking up the last vampire king before? _

"But anyway, why are you suddenly curious about this historical thingy? You usually hate history so much."

"To be honest, I saw that X mark on Hyungwon's neck last night."

Kihyun's jaw dropped in disbelief. " _WHAT_."

"And I remember I ever saw that X mark somewhere on the books, so..."

" _Wait_ , but how could Hyungwon get _that_? It's not suddenly popped up out of nowhere, though. To have that mark, he _must_ had been bitten by the last vampire king in the world, Shin Wonho."

Changkyun's hands trembled, _harsh_. "Wonho?"

"Wonho's okay, don't worry to much about him." 

Hyungwon nodded to his vet bestfriend. "Thank you, Hyung."

"Why are you here alone? Where's Changkyun?"

"He does some projects together with Kihyun." Hyungwon smiled to feel his dog nuzzled happily onto his chest. "Are you sleepy? Huh?"

"Hyungwon, about what I texted you last night-"

"Hyung, how can it be? He's a dog, it's impossible to say the opposite."

Hyunwoo eyeing his bestfriend's pet carefully. "You'll know about it soon, that I'm not lying."

Hyungwon sighed. "Alright, I'll come home now before it's getting so late."

"Be careful on the way." Hyunwoo sighed back while following Hyungwon out from his clinic. "Call me if something happens."

"I will." Hyungwon waved his hand to the older, _easy_ , before resuming his walk. "Are you cold?" he then nuzzled his cheek on the top of his dog's head. "Poor Baby, we'll go home quickly now, okay? Hold on."

Wonho just pushed his face deeper on his owner neck, somehow feeling blue.

"What happened, huh? Do you want to stay in Hyunwoo hyung's clinic? Or you're sad because of what Hyunwoo hyung said-"

"Well, well. What a lucky night."

Hyungwon closed his mouth again to see some men slowly cornered him in that dimmed lit alley. 

"What do you want- _don't_!" Hyungwon pulled his free hand that just being grabbed by one of the men nearby. 

"Give me all your belongings."

"I don't bring anything." Hyungwon answered, matter of factly. He just pocketing his house key and left his wallet also phone at home, so he wasn't lying in the first time.

"Let me check."

"Don't touch me!" Hyungwon moved his body to dodge the other man's hand that almost touched his stomach.

"Woof!" Wonho barked before hissed dangerously to those bad men. "Woof!"

"It's okay, Baby. Hyung's okay." Hyungwon tightening his hug on his golden retriever's body. 

"What a cute dog." one of the men smirked to Hyungwon, _sly_. "Give it to us."

"No!" Hyungwon blocked Wonho's head with his hand when the black haired man in front of him stretched his arm to pull Wonho away from his body. "He's mine! Don't!"

"Alright, just let it go for now. Let's have some fun, since you're so beautiful." a man behind Hyungwon playfully touched the beauty's butt. "Wow, what a turn on."

"Let go off me!" Hyungwon swung his hand, attempted to swat away the naughty hand behind his body. "I'll call the police!"

"Police?" those men laughed, _mischief_. "No one would come at this hour. Come on, be a good boy and pleasure us."

"Don't touch me!"

"Ack!" Wonho bit the man's hand that hungrily touched Hyungwon's shoulder. 

"Ouch! _Ah_!" that someone pulled his hand away while drip of bloods fell from his forearm. "What a naughty dog!"

"Don't!" Hyungwon blocked the man's hit when he threw his fist on Wonho's head. "Don't do bad things to him!"

"Woof!" Wonho curled his front legs on Hyungwon's right hand, tried to soothe the pain his owner felt from getting hit because of him. 

"Hyung's okay, Baby. Don't worry."

"Hmm... since you love it so much, why don't we try to abuse it so this beautiful owner would willing to give his body to us?" one of the bad men asked to his friends. "Kill a dog _won't_ hurt, right?"

"Let's do it."

"Don't! Don't touch him!" Hyungwon back to tightening his hug on Wonho's body although those men tried to make them apart. 

_ Bugh! _

Hyungwon closed his eyes, feeling iron in his mouth as a hard fist collided with his cheek.

_ Krrak! Buagh! _

"You dare to hurt him? You'll die in my hands."

Hyungwon slowly opened his eyes again, just to see Wonho already gone from his hug and there was a black haired man standing in front of him. 

"Who- who are you? How can you-"

_ Bugh! Buagh! _

That someone easily knocked down those bad men just with some fluid movements. "What a pest. My owner already gave you a warning _not_ to touch him, right? Who do you think you are? You have _no_ right to touch him with your nasty hands."

_ Krraak! _

He stepped harshly on those men's hands, crushing them in no time. "I guess you don't need these hands again, huh?"

" _Ack_! Ah! Stop! It hurts!"

"If you know it's gonna be hurt, why did you _still_ try to harass my owner, you filthy humans?"

Hyungwon blinked for a moment, confused and scared gnawing hard in his chest.

_ I'm... his owner? Does it mean... he's my Wonho? _

"Your Highness, are you okay?"

Hyungwon slowly licked his lips when that someone already crouching down in front of him, worry clear on those handsome face. 

_ He's... my dog? So what I saw back in the mansion and what Hyunwoo hyung said were true? That Wonho... could change his form? _

"Your Highness, you hurt so bad because of me..." the black haired man gently touched the corner of Hyungwon's lips. "If Your Majesty knows about this, he'll be angry at me..."

Hyungwon hesitantly stretched his hand, softly touched the other's cheek in his palm. "Wonho..."

"No, Your Highness. My actual name's Junhee. Wonho is Your Majesty's name, he's your soulmate." the latter rubbed his side face on Hyungwon's opened palm, like what that golden retriever always did to his owner.

"Y-you're my dog? My Wonho?"

"Yes." that man smiled before reached forward to hug Hyungwon tight. "I promised Your Majesty to protect you, I'm so sorry if I'm lacking."

Hyungwon was a little surprised to see another man hugged him fondly besides his own boyfriend, but strangely enough, it felt _familiar_. "Thank you for saving me... Jun."

"My pleasure, Your Highness." 

"My Dear... are you okay?" a sudden appearance of a man in white tuxedo made both Hyungwon and Jun looked up to the voice source in an instant. 

"Your Majesty." Jun bowed to that someone immediately, full of respect.

"Am I seeing things? What's that on his lips and arm, Junhee? You failed to protect him?"

_ Bugh! _

The blonde kicked that man down to the ground before pinned his neck with his shoes. 

"Ap-apologize, Y-Your Majesty-"

"Stop! _Don't_ -!" Hyungwon rushed to Jun's side while pushed away that someone's foot from Jun's neck. "You have _no_ right to do this to him!"

"Your Highness, I'm in fault and I acknowledge it." Jun said, _soft_. "Let Your Majesty hurts me."

"No!" Hyungwon glared to the blonde while curled his hands around Jun's head on his laps. "He protected me, he did so well. Why should you hurt him? I won't allow you to hurt him!"

The white tuxedo man stared coldly in return. "He's just _one_ of way too many hellhounds I have that I sent to protect you. You have to thank me, My Dear, and _not_ stand up for him."

Hyungwon didn't know why a drip of tears suddenly fell from his eyes. "Thank you for caring so much about me. But please don't hurt your own people... Wonho."

The blonde froze in his place, cold stare softened almost immediately just to see Hyungwon's teary eyes. 

"He did really protect me, so you can't hurt him. You know that if he didn't proctect me, maybe I already lost my soul tonight..."

"No, you won't." Wonho crouched in front of the beauty. "Me and Jun promised to always protect you no matter what." he then cradled Hyungwon's cheeks in his palms, _gentle_. "I'm sorry for already scaring you, My Dear."

"Hyungwonnie Hyung, what's the dog's name?"

Changkyun who just finished drying his hair, strided quickly to the front door after hearing Hyungwon's little neighbors' voice.

"His name is Jun, Joohoney." Hyungwon smiled to the younger. "Do you want to hug him?"

Changkyun frowned in an instant. _Jun? Since when he changed his dog's name?_

"Jun, Joohoney's sorry to hurt you yesterday!" the six years old boy carefully hugging Hyungwon's dog in his arms. "Jun smells like Hyungwonnie hyung!" he beamed to the older.

"Really? Is it a good smell?"

"It is! It is calm smell!"

Hyungwon chuckled to see Jooheon's cute grin. "Thank you, Joohoney." he then crouched down near another boy who kept fisting Hyungwon's sleeve. "Minhyukkie, what happened?"

"Hyung, why that Hyungnim beside you has yellow hair and red eyes? He's scary."

"Ow, don't worry. He's a good hyung, Minhyukkie." Hyungwon caressed the boy's head fondly. "He's Hyungwonnie hyung's guardian."

"What is a _guardian_?" 

"Guardian is someone who'll protect you every single time, Minhyukkie."

"Oh? Like an angel?"

"More or less, _yes_." 

"Do all angels have red eyes, Hyungwonnie hyung?"

"Well, _no_." Hyungwon gently pulled the boy's body in his hug. "He just happened to be gifted with red eyes. Like... Joohoney with brown hair, and Minhyukkie with black hair."

The kid curled his arms around Hyungwon's neck in return, big innocent eyes kept staring at the blonde's figure curiously. "Hyungnim, hello! Me, Lee Minhyuk and this is my twin brother, Lee Jooheon!"

Wonho cooed to the little boy. "Ow, you're so cute. Hyungnim's name is Wonho."

"Wonho hyungnim, hello!"

Changkyun, who leaned on the front door, frowned harder. _Is it possible for a little kid to see such immortal being? Damn it, I don't see anyone near my boyfriend and Minhyuk waves his hand to an empty air? Am I crazy now?_

"Baby, you're home." he greeted his lover, that succeed to make Hyungwon and his little neighbors turned their heads to his direction. "Why all of you are standing there? It's windy, come inside."

Hyungwon back to stand up from his position, still with Minhyuk in his hug. "Come on, Kyunnie hyung is right. You'll be freezing outside." he offered his free hand to Jooheon that the younger took eagerly.

"Hyung, can Joohoney have that m&m cookies?" 

"Of course, let's go!"

"Hyung, why wouldn't Wonho hyungnim join us to eat cookies? He didn't want to come inside the house..." Minhyuk slowly waved his hand to Wonho, asking him to come closer. 

"Can you explain _this_ to me?" Changkyun crossed his hands in front of his chest after Hyungwon carefully put Minhyuk down to eat some cookies with his twin. 

"What?"

"What happened with your lips? Your arm too?"

"I just cornered by some bad men before, so I... defended myself and bruising my body. It's nothing big."

"You were cornered by some bad men?! Why didn't you tell me before?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Hyungwon sighed. " _See_? I'm still complete, though."

"Why didn't you call me?!"

"I left my wallet and phone at home." Hyungwon answered, _easy_. "I'm fine, Baby, don't worry."

"Were you crying?" Changkyun softly cradled his boyfriend's cheeks in his palms. "I can see your slightly puffy eyes..."

"I was afraid." Hyungwon smiled to the younger. " _But_ -"

"I'm glad you're okay." Changkyun wasted no time to hug his lover tight. "I _won't_ leave you again, I promise."

Hyungwon closed his eyes for a moment to feel Changkyun's fond kiss on his cheek. "Mm." he then opened his eyes again and his wandering gaze accidentally met that certain someone with white tuxedo, who was staring at him with such unreadable expression.

And Hyungwon didn't know _why_ , he felt a little guilty because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you think about this, My Loves? ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

"When will you gonna send him back to his house?"

Hyungwon glanced to that someone who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub from reflection of the mirror. "Why should I? He's my boyfriend." he answered, _easy_.

"No." that certain someone stood up from his seat. "You're mine, My Dear."

Hyungwon sighed. "Stop calling me _that_."

"Can't do."

The beautiful man, _surprisingly_ , didn't flinch when Wonho gently wrapped his arms around his body. He himself also wondering why he _wasn't_ even startled to see the other suddenly appeared inside the bathroom or wherever places that would contain just the two of them alone, although it had been _just_ two days. 

It felt like he was used to know Wonho always sticked close to him even if they just met _not_ more than fifty hours. 

"Loosen your hug, you'll get wet."

"I don't care." Wonho still happily nuzzling his face on the latter's shoulder while Hyungwon struggled to wash his face without making Wonho drenched with the splashing water. "I missed you so much."

"You've been here all the time with me, yet you're still saying something like that?" Hyungwon slowly patted his face dry with a towel. "Besides, you can't say something like that to me. I'm taken."

"Why can't I say something like that to my own other half?"

"I'm not-"

" _Look_." Wonho softly turned Hyungwon's face to the left. "Isn't that the same mark as mine?"

Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise. "What is that?" he then touched his own neck, where a faint X mark glowed on his skin. "How can I-" he staring confusedly at Wonho's neck that also had the same mark as his. "Did you... give me _that_?"

"Yes." the blonde left some kitten kisses on the place Hyungwon touched. 

"What is that?"

"It's our identity." Wonho mumbled on the latter's neck. "Our clan identity."

"What clan?" Hyungwon unconsciously tilted his head as Wonho's kisses moved up onto his jaw. "I don't have a clan... moreover, I'm not a part of your clan."

"Well, you are..." Wonho left a peck on the corner of Hyungwon's lips. "... after I gave you the mark."

"Is it... just the two of us?"

"The clan member?" Wonho asked back to make sure. "No, My Dear. There are so many people outside, you just aren't aware yet."

"If there are many members outside..." Hyungwon stared at their reflections on the mirror. "... why did you also turn me in? It's not like you're running out of clan member, right?"

Wonho laughed, _soft_ , that strangely made something flutters in Hyungwon's heart. "I have to turn you in because you're my soulmate, My Dear. I won't risk anyone to have you because you're mine, and mine only."

"How can I be your soulmate?" Hyungwon run his fingertips over Wonho's clothed forearms as the blonde slowly hugged him tighter. "I don't understand... we're not even know each other before..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Mm."

"Then who was that man who always showed up in your dreams with white tuxedo?"

"W-wait- _wait_ -" Hyungwon blinked for a moment. "How do you know about my dreams- _wait_ \- is that _you_? In my dreams, that always repeated for a whole year?"

"Where did those dreams take place before?"

"N-north forest?"

"That's right." Wonho bit Hyungwon's pyjama collar down and gently kissed the exposed skin. "I tried to show you that I needed you to wake me up, somewhere in the north forest, but you thought that it was just some strange dreams."

"You needed me? Why me?"

"Because I can wake up if my other half was there and opening my coffin."

"But... I saw fingerprints on the top of your coffin, isn't that mean someone ever opened it before?"

"My Dear, you don't understand..."

"Then make me understand-"

_ Knock, knock. _

"Baby? What makes you so long? Are you okay?"

Hyungwon heard his boyfriend's worried voice in front of the door. "I'm fine! I'll be done in a minute."

"You _really_ have to send him back to his house. I don't like it to see you're cuddling up with him all the time."

"But he's- _Wonho_!" Hyungwon back to let out a sigh after that certain blonde disappeared from his sight, just like that. 

"What makes you so long? Huh?" Changkyun wasted no time to caress his boyfriend's cheeks after the beauty stepped out from the bathroom. 

"I don't feel okay."

"What happened? Are you dizzy again?"

"I have the urge to vomit for some times now." Hyungwon replied, full of lie. "But it's getting better, I think."

"Beautiful..."

"Mm?"

"Did something happen in the mansion before? You changed drastically after that time. Did you find something inside?"

"What change? Is it because I often found unconscious these days?"

"Something must be happened, right? What is it? Are you okay?"

Hyungwon moved his gaze away from Changkyun's. "I'm okay."

"See? I know something must be happened that time, inside the mansion. Did you see something? Or someone?"

Hyungwon's eyes back to find his lover's wolf-like orbs. " _Someone_?"

"Why? I'm just asking. Is that true? Was there a man inside the mansion? Where was he after that?"

Hyungwon couldn't find his words. 

_ "You can tell him, it's fine." _

The beauty was quick to find that familiar voice's owner, but he found no one in sight.

"What happened?"

"I heard something, did you hear that too?"

"No?"

Hyungwon unconsciously touched the mark on his neck while nibbling on his bottom lip. "Maybe it's just my hallucination, let's go to sleep now."

Hours later, Hyungwon slowly opened his eyes after he felt something cold touched his cheek for some times. "Wonho?"

"I missed you, My Dear."

"Don't show up here, Changkyun will see you." Hyungwon loosely wrapped his hand around the blonde's wrist. 

"He can't see me, don't worry."

"Why?"

"Because he's a human?"

"But I'm a human too?"

"You're an exception, My Dear." Wonho leaned closer to kiss the latter's forehead, _soft_. "I can't wait to have you whole, all for myself."

"Wonho, I already have Changkyun, I can't be yours-"

"Beautiful? You aren't go to sleep just yet?" Changkyun scooted closer to his boyfriend while tidying the blanket around them. "Are you cold? Want a hug?"

_Really_ , Hyungwon didn't know what to answer. Wonho's hand still caressed his cheek, and those cold lips still planted deep on his forehead.

"Go hug him, and I'll crush his hands right after." Wonho said, _harsh_.

"Actually... I- I feel a little bit hot." Hyungwon grinned apologetically to his lover. "I'll go get some water first, okay?"

"Alright, don't make it too long."

"Mm." Hyungwon moved away from the bed and walked mindlessly to the kitchen while Wonho tailing him behind. "You _can't_ threaten me like that." he said to the blonde while pouring some water in the glass. "He's my boyfriend, Wonho. You don't have the right to separating me with him. I'm not yours to begin with."

"Oh, you aren't?" Wonho asked back, _challenged_. His red enchanting eyes glowed dangerously. "If you don't want to be mine, then he also doesn't have the right to have you. Because you already signed your fate to spend your lifetime with me."

"I never signed anything!"

"Then tell me, why's your first reaction if something happened to you... is calling my name? Remember that time in kindergarten when you fell down from the swing? Did you call your teacher? _No_. You called _me_."

"How- how much do you know about me?" Hyungwon gulped, slowly felt scared of the other man in front of him. 

"No, My Dear..." Wonho walked closer to the beauty and hugged him fondly. "Don't give me that face. You're not supposed to be afraid of me. I'm your other half, anyway."

Hyungwon closed his eyes, finally gave in to the warmth the other gave around his body. 

_ To think of it... he's true. I don't know why his name has special part in my head since I could understand the world. But... does it mean... all that he said is true? But again... how can...? _

*

"Oh God, I forgot my phone." Changkyun shook his head in disbelief while back to walk inside his lover's house.

"-Your Highness, are you sure you'll be okay all alone?"

"Silly. I'll be fine, Jun."

Changkyun stopped some feet near Hyungwon's door, heart started to thump in uneasiness as he heard another man's voice inside the beauty's room. 

"If something happened to you, Your Majesty will be mad at me..."

"Don't worry, I promise you I'll take care of myself well. Besides, I have Wonho with me, he definitely won't let me go from his sight."

"That's right."

"Okay, you better change yourself now. I'll leave you in Minhyuk and Jooheon's house for the day."

"Right away, Your Highness."

Changkyun peeked his head inside and his heart almost dropped to the ground as he saw a black haired man turned himself to be a cute golden retriever Hyungwon owned for days. 

_ Wait- so- what Hyunwoo hyung said on the text yesterday was true? _

"Ah, hey Baby. What happened? Did you wait for too long?"

"You'll leave him in the house today?" Changkyun asked back, tried to hide the nervousness in his chest.

"I'll leave him in the twin's house today. I'm afraid he'll be lonely here."

"Since when you care so much over a dog?"

The said animal turned his head to Changkyun's direction in an instant. "Woof!"

"It's okay, it's okay. He didn't mean to insult you." Hyungwon giggled to his dog. "Come on, let's go to the twin's house."

Changkyun stared at how fond his lover was while cradling the golden retriever in his hug. And he got it now.

_ Now I know why that dog is different from any abandoned dogs out there... he seems to understand human's words all too well, turns out that he actually a human himself... _

"Don't get too jealous with Jun, I talked with you about it before, right?"

"Why do you suddenly changed his name?" Changkyun asked while helped his boyfriend to close the front door and locked it. 

"He's so cute and 'Wonho' doesn't sound like it suits him. That's all."

"But-"

"Hyungwonnie hyunggg~!"

"Hey hey, good morning, Babies." Hyungwon crouched down in front of his neighbor's gate as two little kids happily hugging him seconds after.

"Hey, Boys! Don't hug Hyungwonnie hyung too tight!"

Hyungwon grinned to the voice source. "It's okay, Aunt Lee. I love them so much, though."

"I bet they always getting you into trouble, right? I'm so sorry for that."

"No, no. They love me as much too, they won't do such bad things." Hyungwon rubbed the two kids' backs fondly. "Can Hyungwonnie hyung leave Jun here today? Hyungwonnie hyung have to go to the college..."

"Of course! Joohoney will take care of him!" Jooheon carefully took over Hyungwon's dog from the owner's laps.

"Uh? Where is Wonho hyungnim? He won't go to the college with Hyungwonnie hyung too?" Minhyuk asked innocently, didn't aware that his question sparked something in Changkyun's eyes. 

"He's still sleeping right now, he'll pick Hyungwonnie hyung up after college ends." 

"Oh? So he will come back home with Hyungwonnie hyung later?"

"Of course." Hyungwon rubbed the kid's head, _fond_. "Now, Hyungwonnie hyung and Changkyunnie hyung will go to the college, okay? See you later!"

"Bye bye!"

"Aunt Lee, I'm sorry I have to leave Jun here-"

The gorgeous woman on the door frame waved her hands in an instant. "Don't be sorry, Hyungwon-ah. Jun is a cute and good dog, Jooheon loves him a lot."

"Joohoney loves Jun a lot!" the brown haired kid repeated his mom's sentences.

"Thank you for that, then. Bye bye!"

Changkyun bowed slightly to the twin's mom before back to resume his walks by his lover's side. 

"Why? Why are you so quiet all of sudden?"

The younger glanced to his side. "Who's Wonho?"

"Huh?" Hyungwon asked back, but somehow he didn't look like he was surprised by the question. 

"I know everything, Hyungwon. Stop hiding it from me."

"I didn't hide anything from you." Hyungwon answered, _easy_. 

"You changed that dog name because the owner of that name you gave him before is here, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I said, I know everything." Changkyun slowly reached for his lover's hand. "Why don't you tell me beforehand? Maybe I can help you or all..."

"How would you help me? Everything's planned already. By _him_."

"And you don't even look like you're burdened with all of _this_?"

"Simply because he would _never_ leave me alone, so I just bear with it. He doesn't do any harm to me too, but quite the opposite."

"What did he do to you? How many days is it already since he's here?"

"It's been... three days? And he didn't do anything to me. We just talk."

"Then tell me how could you get that mark on your neck if he _didn't_ do anything, Hyungwon."

"What mark?"

"Stop playing innocent. I know everything!"

"Then if you know everything, why are you still bother to ask?" Hyungwon eyeing his boyfriend with unreadable expression. 

Changkyun back to glare to the older in disbelief. "What's that? You stand up for him now?"

Hyungwon sighed. "I'm not."

"Then tell me. _Everything_."


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay away from him."

Hyungwon stirred the juice in front of him mindlessly. "I want to, but I can't. He sticks with me everywhere, I can't even push him away."

"It's too bad that I can't see him with my very own eyes, but I'm afraid he'll do something bad to you, Beautiful."

"He won't." Hyungwon assured. "He values me so much, he would never hurt me."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Changkyun glanced up to meet his lover's eyes. 

"I'm his weakness after all." Hyungwon licked his lip. "He softens immediately if he sees me cry or if I look like I'm afraid of him."

"Well... since he cares so much about you, we have to use this chance well."

"What's your plan?" Hyungwon asked, full of doubt. "Please don't do anything that can harm you, he doesn't like you to begin with."

"Do you think I'll like him? After all that he does to you?" Changkyun sighed. "You're mine, Hyungwon. He can't go around claim someone else's as his, it's a crime."

Hyungwon smiled to see Changkyun's upset face. "You're so cute."

"It's not the right time to say something like that." Changkyun stretched his hand to caress his boyfriend's cheek. "I love you so much."

"Mm, me too."

"So, listen, here's the plan..."

"Hey, are you coming alone?"

"Yes." Hyungwon nodded to the older. "Changkyun still finishing his last project with Kihyun."

"No, I mean..." Hyunwoo drifted off. "... no Wonho too?"

For a split second the beauty felt like his heart stopped for a moment. "I changed his name, Hyung. His name isn't 'Wonho' anymore."

"Oh, why? Did something happen?"

"Hyung..." Hyungwon looked around for a while. "Are you busy?"

"No." Hyunwoo was quick to shake his head. "You can have all my time this afternoon." he motioned Hyungwon to take a seat in front of him with his eyes. "Did something trouble you?"

"Hyung..." Hyungwon didn't know where to start. "... how do you know that my dog isn't an actual animal?"

" _Ah_." Hyunwoo nodded in understandment. "So you want to talk about _that_..."

"It just... feel a little bit strange to me, since you know something like that."

"What? Didn't you say you don't believe me before?" Hyunwoo teased. "Now you changed your mind? This quick?"

"He... saved me." Hyungwon slowly fiddled with his fingers. "He changed to be a human to protect me." he then looked up to meet Hyunwoo's eyes, but the older didn't seem like he was shocked by his explanation. 

"He's a hellhound."

Hyungwon's eyes flickered in disbelief. "How do you know that?"

"Hyungwon, it's _not_ my first time to encounter something like this."

"Really?!" Hyungwon now was speechless with Hyunwoo's casual answer. 

"There are four types of dogs that I know. An actual dog." Hyunwoo raised his index finger. "A hellhound." he then raised his middle finger. "A hellhound breed." he raised his ring finger. "And a hybrid."

"What?" Hyungwon winced, didn't even know how to answer. "Is there something like that in this world?"

"Well, you own one, right?" Hyunwoo shrugged. "And you still don't believe me?"

"I mean-" Hyungwon scratched his forehead. "There's another Wonho outside? I mean- something like my dog? In this world?"

"Hundreds."

Hyungwon rubbed his face in desperation. "How can I _not_ know something like this? It's such a crazy news and I don't know any single thing?"

"Don't worry." Hyunwoo smiled. "Hellhound like Wonho, or whatever his name now, _isn't_ actually dangerous. They came here on purpose, _usually_ , to protect someone from their Master's order."

"So you know who's their Master?"

"Usually it's a vampire, because they're powerful and can control a hellhound since they came from the same place. _Hell_."

Hyungwon felt dizzy from the sudden information he got. "So you know... who's my dog's owner?"

"I don't know." Hyunwoo shook his head. "I can't see vampires, but I can see any types of hellhounds, like Changkyun."

Hyungwon frowned. "How do you know that Changkyun also can see any types of hellhounds?"

"Your boyfriend called me this morning, telling that he saw your dog changed his form from a black haired man, so I just _knew_. Besides, there are some types of human in this world _also_."

"And what are they?"

"An usual human." Hyunwoo back to raised his index finger. "A hybrid." he raised his middle finger. "And a chosen human, like _you_."

Hyungwon leaned his back, somehow feeling uneasy. "I'm... chosen? How do you know that?"

"Because I know a vampire must be sent one of his hellhounds to protect you, whatever his reason is. And judging from your mark, that vampire must be _him_."

"Y-you... you can see my mark?" Hyungwon unconsciously touched his neck. 

"I ever saw some people with that mark before, but I never saw you with it, _not_ since two days ago. So I'm quite sure that... he owns you now."

"Hyung..." Hyungwon slowly fisted Hyunwoo's long sleeve. "How do you know all of this? Are you one of those chosen people too?"

"No." Hyunwoo smiled, _soft_. "But I'm a hybrid. Like Changkyun."

"What are you thinking?"

Hyungwon licked his lips as he felt someone hugged him tight from behind. "Nothing."

"You look troubled since you came inside the house. Did something happen?"

"No." Hyungwon slowly played with the hem of the latter's tuxedo sleeve. 

"Did someone hurt you?"

"No."

That certain blonde attached his cold lips on the smooth skin of Hyungwon's neck. "You're hiding something from me."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"It just..." Hyungwon sighed. "... I'm trying to settle some new informations in my head. I... still can't believe that this world isn't _just_ contain of humans."

"Who told you that?"

"Hyunwoo hyung."

"Ah, that hybrid."

"Do you know him?" Hyungwon turned his head slightly to see the blonde's face, but ended up bumping his temple on Wonho's forehead instead. "Why don't you tell me everything?"

"What? Should I tell you who's _who_ , one by one?" Wonho caught Hyungwon's earlobe with his lips. "I don't mind to tell you _that_ , to be honest, but how can we do it if that boyfriend of yours still sticks around you like a germ?"

"Wonho-"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

Hyungwon back to let out a sigh. His long fingers gently wrapped around Wonho's thumb, and he just realized the fact that the latter had such pale fairer skin than him. 

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying one another's company without words. 

"I love you." Wonho whispered, low, before run his free hand over Hyungwon's clothed stomach. 

" _Don't_ \- don't do this." Hyungwon stopped that big hand to roam inside his pyjama shirt. "Even if you keep saying that we're soulmate, I can't do something like _this_ with you."

"And you prefer to do something like this with that hybrid of yours?" Wonho pushed the beauty down to the sofa, pinned him gently. " _Say_ , what right do you have to prohibit me to do something to you? You're mine after all..."

" _Don't_ \- please..." Hyungwon put his palms on the latter's chest, attempted to push him away. 

"You really dare to defy me? Huh?"

"Something like _this_ could be done if the feeling is mutual, Wonho, but I don't feel anything towards you-"

_ Bang! _

"I'm gonna make sure to get rid of that hybrid, so you _won't_ have a choice but to surrender!"

"No! Wonho- _don't_!" Hyungwon wasted no time to get up from his position as Wonho took a step further from his reach. " _Don't_ \- please don't do anything bad to him... nor the people who close to me..."

"And _who_ do you think you are?" Wonho turned his back to glare at Hyungwon, red enchanting eyes glowed dangerously. "You dare to defy me, and now you have the guts to order me around too? Just because you're my other half _doesn't_ mean you can take control of what will I do."

"Wonho, _please_... I'm sorry..." Hyungwon gripped Wonho's forearm, preventing him to walk further.

The said white tuxedo man lifted up Hyungwon's chin, feeling something gnawed in his chest to see that human's eyes started to water. 

"If I say, you have to break up with him and don't ever contact him again... will you do it for me?"

A drip of tears fell from Hyungwon's eyes as Wonho's grip on his jaw tightened, like he was about to crush it into pieces. "I can't-"

_ Bugh! _

Wonho pushed Hyungwon away, made the beauty fell down to the floor in an instant. "I always know that you won't do anything I ask you to do."

"Wonho-" 

"So I'll do it myself." Wonho back to resuming his walks to the front door. "Let's see what a mere human like you could do if I throw your boyfriend's head on your laps later."

_ Crang! _

"Do it." Hyungwon pulled a shard of glass he just broke near his neck. "If you dare to walk out from my house, I'll really cut my throat."

"My Dear..."

"I'm serious, Wonho!"

The blonde clenched his jaw in return. "You love him so much, huh? You even give up on your life just for the sake of him? He's _not_ more than a hybrid!"

"But he's my boyfriend!"

"So what if he's your boyfriend?" Wonho challenged. "You dare to defy me, as far as threatening me to cut your throat to protect him... but will he do the same thing for you?"

"He will..." Hyungwon trembled, palm bleeding from how hard he gripped the shard in his hand. "He loves me so much..."

"It'll be only _me_ who have the right to love you so much!" 

"Please Wonho... _don't_..." Hyungwon bit his lips as he saw Wonho turned his back against him again. "Don't hurt anyone... I beg you..."

"Then listen to me, My Dear." Wonho said, _cold_. "Break up with him."

*

"Changkyun... can I have a word with you?"

The said man looked up to meet Hyungwon's slightly puffy eyes. "Hey, Beautiful... what happened? Were you crying?"

" _Ah_!" Hyungwon winced in an instant when Changkyun held his wounded palm. 

"What happened to you? Did you hurt yourself?" 

"I'm fine." Hyungwon slowly pulled his bandaged hand from the younger's grip. "I was too careless."

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

And with the mention of ' _he_ ', Hyungwon couldn't restrain his sobs anymore. "Let's- let's break up, Changkyun."

"What?! What are you talking about?! Hyungwon-"

" _You_ \- deserve someone better than me. I- can't give you happiness you deserve. So, we better end everything here."

" _Wait_ \- Hyungwon- _no_! I don't want to! Hyungwon..." Changkyun tried to hold the older's hand but Hyungwon was quick to swat it away. 

"Don't contact me again." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly to stop it from quivering. " _Please_."

"Hyungwon, what's actually happening?! Did he threaten you?"

"I wish you endless happiness, Changkyun..."

"No! Hyungwon- _wait_! Hyungwon!"

The said man run away from Changkyun's sight just like that, didn't even give the other a chance to say or ask anything. 

_ I'm sorry Changkyun, I have no choice but to do this or he'll hurt you... _

Hyungwon's sobs got louder as he run inside the north forest, ignoring some curious gazes people gave to him. 

_ I really have to find somewhere safe to hide, but it's no use, right? He and Jun will find me nonetheless... _

He gulped, feeling hopelessness slowly ate him alive.

_ It's okay... I'll bear this pain alone, as long as he won't hurt anyone I love in return... _

_ Click.  _

Hyungwon slipped in between the creaked door and slided down on the wall nearby, let the darkness of the mansion engulfing him whole. 

_ But why me? Why he chose me? I want to live normally like people out there... I don't want to be his soulmate... I don't want be his puppet like this... _

"My Dear, is that you?"

Hyungwon buried his face deeper above his folded knees, tried to drown his sobs as much as he could. 

"My Dear-"

" _Don't_." Hyungwon's voice cracked. "Don't come near me."

"Did I hurt you too much?"

"You still dare to ask me that?" Hyungwon fisted his jacket tight. "I broke up with him already, so _please_ fulfill your promise."

"Of course. I would never go back on my words."

Hyungwon still sniffled sadly for some times, regretting the fact that he _had to_ give up on Changkyun just for this heartless creature some feet in front of him. 

_ He knows I'm powerless, that I'm just a mere human... so I have no choice but to agree or he'll harm anyone I love... _

Hyungwon finally lifted his head from his knees, let some drip of tears rolled on his cheeks as he opened his eyes and met with a total darkness around him. 

_ How I wish I could just end my life here so I won't tangle with him again... maybe it's a better choice for all of us, right? _

Another drip of tears fell from Hyungwon's eyes as he felt something cold caressed his cheeks fondly. 

_ But he'll fumed some more if I hurt myself, and God knows what will he do after that... _

"You make my heart hurts, My Dear." 

Hyungwon closed his eyes in automatic when Wonho left a deep kiss on his forehead. 

_ Who knows he'll hurt the people I love to vent out his anger if I decided to kill myself, right? So... _

Wonho's kiss moved down on Hyungwon's nose. 

_... I really have to bear it all alone. The pain in my heart, he would never care about it. I'm a mere human he owns anyway, I'm powerless... _

Hyungwon didn't move his face away when Wonho touched his lips with his own.

"Can I finally say that you're belong to me now? From head to toe?" the blonde mumbled on Hyungwon's thick lips, _soft_. 

_ Do I have the right to say '_ no _' from now on? _

"Mm." Hyungwon smiled, _bitter_ , as another drip of tears back to roll down on his cheek. "I'm yours." he said with cracked voice, _desperate_ , while trying to accept the cold fate that already destined for him.


	6. Chapter 6

A lanky beautiful man slowly fisted a certain white tuxedo that draped over his upper body in his hand, big brown eyes remained close to pretend that he was still asleep. 

"Wonho."

He then heard someone called the vampire who was seated by his side, along with a gentle breeze of a wind.

"People said you're back alive, but I have to make sure of it with my very own eyes, right?"

"Ilhoon." Wonho replied. "How do you know that I'm here?"

"You asked the wrong question." that someone scoffed to the blonde. "Who's that guy?"

"My other half."

" _Tch_." Ilhoon chuckled second after. "You forced someone to be tied with you again, like usual?"

_Like usual?_ Hyungwon fisted Wonho's tuxedo harder. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel disappointed to hear that?_

"He gave himself to me."

"Are you sure about that?" Hyungwon felt the mattress near his feet dipped for a moment. "It's enough for you to always by his side, Wonho. Don't push him _this_ far or he'll hate you soon." that someone gently wrapped his hand over Hyungwon's ankle. "... and you showed your true color too fast."

"He bonded to a hybrid, Ilhoon. I lost control of myself because I'm afraid of losing him, you know that too."

"But you'll scare him and make his brain goes alarmed whenever you come near him, Wonho. It's enough to approach him slowly like some days ago, don't be such in a rush."

Wonho didn't let out a word, but his big hand fondly caressed Hyungwon's head for a moment. 

"He means so much to you, huh?"

"I can't lose him again..."

_Again?_ Hyungwon frowned. _Have we ever met before?_

Another cold hand cupped the beauty's cheek that made Hyungwon out of reflex squinted his eyes before opening them slowly. 

"Being an immortal being is such a curse, huh?" Hyungwon saw a light brown haired man with the same red eyes like Wonho smiled to him, _gentle_ , while his thumb stroked over his bottom lip for a solid minute. "I know he really looks like _him_ , but _he_ is dead, Wonho. You know that too. Just because he might be _his_ reincarnation, doesn't mean they share the same feelings towards you."

Hyungwon moved his head to freeing his face from that someone's hand and scooted closer to Wonho. "Is he your friend?" 

"Yes." Wonho smiled to his other half while tightening his hug over Hyungwon's body. "I consider him as my own brother, though. Don't worry, My Dear. He means no harm."

Hyungwon nodded on the blonde's chest, before glanced silently to the new person who now back to wrap his hand over Hyungwon's ankle. 

"He really looks like _him_ , huh?"

_ Him? Who's him that he refers to? _

Wonho didn't let out an answer. 

"If you forced him to be yours just because he has the same face like _him_ , you're indeed heartless, Wonho."

"You don't know anything, Ilhoon."

"I _do_ know you best than you know yourself." Ilhoon rubbed his thumb over Hyungwon's shin. "More than three centuries went eternal sleep couldn't erase your selfishness, huh? You have to try positioning yourself on his shoes." he glanced up to Hyungwon who still fisted Wonho's shirt in silence. "Do you ever think how much pain he feels because of your possessive behavior? You forced him is one thing; but how about him cut the tie with someone he loves? If someone ever forced you to cut your bond with _him_ back then, would you also do the same thing? Just because he's a mere human, not like _him_ , doesn't mean you can force him to do anything you want." Ilhoon stood up from his seat while exhaled a long sigh. "Free him some times, he still has the right to live his life to the fullest even if he's yours."

Just like that, and that light brown haired man disappeared into thin air right after. Leaving Hyungwon with something gnawing in his chest as he knew someone from Wonho's side was standing up for him. It felt unreal. He thought he would left desperate in the blonde's arms forever, but _now_ , he actually saw a small hope right before his eyes. 

It was already noon when Hyungwon back to drape the blonde's tuxedo on those muscular body. He knew the time when sun shone bright was his chance to leave the vampire, so he was quick to get up from the bed and walked out from those spacious bedroom. 

"Your Highness."

Hyungwon blinked to that unfamiliar blond haired man. "W-who are you?"

"I apologize for my rudeness." that someone bowed heartily to the beauty. "I'm San, Your Highness, Ilhoon-nim asked me to come down to protect you."

"But- I already have Jun..."

"Don't worry about that." he then smiled, somehow looked sly. "Jun and I have different type of job to protect you."

Hyungwon blinked again, didn't understand. "What's the exact differences?"

"You'll find out later, Your Highness." San smiled wider to the latter. "Now, where do you want to go, Your Highness? I'll accompany you."

" _Ah_." Hyungwon suddenly remembered his main intention. "I'm gonna go back to my house first and pick up Jun from the twin's house before going to the college."

"Right away, Your Highness. Let me be with you."

Hyungwon blinked again, _confused_. "You won't change your form into a dog first or something?"

"No need, Your Highness. Since you already have Jun, it'll be riskier if people know you have more than one hellhound."

"Ah, it sounds about right." Hyungwon thought for a moment. "Okay then, let's go."

The blond haired man nodded in understandment while tailing Hyungwon behind after making sure Wonho's mansion front door already locked close. 

"Come here, don't walk behind me."

"But I'm just a hellhound, Your Highness."

"Hey, you supposed to listen to me now, aren't you?"

The hellhound bowed to Hyungwon in an instant. "I apologize, Your Highness."

"Don't say that." Hyungwon waited for that someone to walk beside him before resuming his steps again. "To be honest, I want to ask you some things. If you want to, _of course_."

"Please do, Your Highness."

" _First_ ; why do the hellhounds call me with _that_ title? I'm a mere human, right?"

"You're Your Majesty's other half, so it's the proper title to call you with, Your Highness."

"Is there any punishment if the hellhounds won't call me with that title?"

"Burn to death, Your Highness."

Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise. "W- _what_?! But it's just a title-"

"It's our way to respect each other, Your Highness. Please don't think negative to Your Majesty."

_Wait- how did he know that I just cursed Wonho in my mind because of that unreasonable punishment over a simple title?_ "But you're Ilhoon-nim's hellhound, right? Why did you agree to protect me now?"

"Your Majesty and Ilhoon-nim are brothers, Your Highness. Not in actual blood related, but they grew up together for a thousand years now. Ilhoon-nim knows something like _this_ would happen everytime Your Majesty got his lover, so he thought that he should take some actions."

"Wonho won't be mad if Ilhoon-nim did something like this, right?"

"A little bit upset, _yes_ , but over all, he's quite fine with this."

"Did Wonho always do this everytime he got his lover?"

"What do you mean by _this_ , Your Majesty?"

" _No_." Hyungwon was quick to shake his head. "Please ask your Master to let me meet him someday, I'd like to meet him in person."

"I'll ask him later, Your Highness."

"Eh? Hyungwonnie hyungggg~!" two pair of arms hugged the said man's thighs tight seconds after.

"Hyungwonnie hyung, where were you yesterday? Why didn't you come home?"

Hyungwon ruffled Jooheon's hair fondly. "Hyungwonnie hyung sleepover at Wonho hyung's house last night. I'm sorry to make you worried, okay?"

"Oh?" Minhyuk blinked to the beauty. "Where's Wonho hyung's house? Is it far away? Can we go there together for some times, Hyungwonnie hyung?"

"Hyungwonnie hyung will ask Wonho hyung first about that, okay?" Hyungwon used his free hand to pinch Minhyuk's cheek gently. "You seems to like Wonho hyung a lot."

"He's handsome and kind!"

"You're right." Hyungwon giggled to see the kid's eagerness. "How about Jun? Is he doing fine? Is he being a bad boy?"

"No! Jun is a good boy!" Jooheon run back to his house to pick up a cute golden retriever in his arms. "Jun missed Hyungwonnie hyung so much!"

"Really?" Hyungwon took over the dog in Jooheon's hands. "Hyungwonnie hyung missed him too." he then nuzzled his face on the top of Jun's head. "How are you, good boy? You must be lonely without me around, hmm?"

Hyungwon's pet just settled his chin on his owner's shoulder, without a bark. 

"Hyungwonnie hyung, who's that hyungnim behind you? Is he Wonho hyung's friend too?"

"Ah!" Hyungwon just realized that he wasn't coming alone. " _Yes_. He's Wonho hyung's friend too. Say hi and introduce yourselves first, Boys."

"Hyungnim hello! Me Lee Minhyuk and this is my twin brother, Jooheon!"

"Ow, you're really cute." San smiled fondly to the twin babies. "I'm San, nice to meet you both, cute babies."

Jooheon grinned to the compliment. "Thank you, Hyungnim!"

"Hyungwon."

Both the said man and San looked up to the voice source in an instant. "C-Changkyun?"

Changkyun eyeing the blond haired man behind Hyungwon for a solid minute before back to focusing his gaze to his lover's beautiful face. "Where were you last night?"

"Hyungwonnie hyung sleepover in Wonho hyung's house!" Minhyuk answered while pressed his side face on Hyungwon's waist. "Changkyunnie hyung didn't sleepover there too?"

"Is that true?" Changkyun ignored the baby's ask as he glared to the older, clearly upset. 

"It's already none of your business, since we're already nobody to each other." Hyungwon's free hand unconsciously gripped over the hem of San's shirt. "Please don't come to meet me again."

"Are you losing your mind?" Changkyun couldn't restrain his patience anymore. "We've been together for years and now you chose that unknown creature over me? It'll always be me who loves you so much, Hyungwon, I-"

"San, please ask him to leave me alone." Hyungwon gripped harder, trying hard to restrain a sheer glass of tears that already pooled in his eyes. " _Please_."

"Understood, Your Highness." San rubbed Hyungwon's back hand with his thumb for a moment before facing Changkyun with such unreadable expression. "Didn't you hear him? He wants you to leave."

"Who are you? You have no right to tell me what to do! He's my boyfriend!"

" _Stop_." San gripped Changkyun's jaw tight, preventing him to say anything. "Please go back to your house first, Your Highness, I'll come to see you in a minute."

"Alright." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly before forced a smile to appear on his face. "Have you eaten your lunch, Boys? How about Hyungwonnie hyung cooks you something to eat?"

"Really?! Really, Hyungwonnie hyung? Jooheonie wants sausages!"

"Minhyukkie wants eggs!"

"Of course. Come on." Hyungwon let Jooheon held his fingers while the twin gripped the hem of his shirt.

"Hyungwonnie hyung, will Changkyunnie hyung be okay with San hyungnim?"

"Ah, don't worry about that." Hyungwon smiled wider, _bitter_. "Don't hurt him, San." he then said over his shoulder. 

"Understood, Your Highness."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why? You have a problem with it?"

Hyungwon's steps faltered as he heard some men talked in the kitchen. 

"Tch. Your Master must be stepping his foot over Your Majesty's personal life again, right?"

"Well, I just doing my job. You don't have to be so bitter though, little brother."

"I'm not your fucking little brother."

"Why do you sound so mad, though? My Master asked me to protect Your Highness, and I just doing my job, Jun."

"He already has me, you don't have to go down from Hell for doing that."

"Are you sure you can protect him?"

" _You_ -!"

"What exactly a lowly hellhound like you could do to protect Your Majesty's other half? You have to hide behind your dog form all the time and you even couldn't fight properly. What a waste."

"You better shut your mouth or I'll kill you here, San."

"Just because you're one of Your Majesty's favourite hellhound, do you think I'll be scared to hurt you? A big _no_." 

" _You_ -!!"

"Hey, hey." Hyungwon stepped out from his previous hiding place while placing his hands on his hips. "Fighting aren't allowed here."

Jun who already had his hand stretched out to grip over San's collar, retreated his hand almost immediately. "Your Highness."

"I know both of you are immortal and it'll be a hard task to make you die, but _still_. I'm not accepting any violence in my house."

"I deeply apologize for my action, Your Majesty." Jun kneeled on the floor in an instant. "Please do punish me."

"I know you're upset because San makes such sudden appearance by my side, but try to get along well with him from now on, okay? I'll ask Wonho about this later, so you don't have to be _this_ mad." Hyungwon crouched in front of the black haired man's figure before fondly stroked over his hair. 

"Understood, Your Highness."

"Mm... what a good boy." Hyungwon smiled, _soft_. "San, apologize to your little brother too. It's not a good thing to provoke him, you know?"

" _But_! Your Highness! I'm not his little brother!"


	7. Chapter 7

"You got another hellhound?"

Hyungwon looked over his shoulder for a second, made sure San still sat quietly outside Hyunwoo's room. "My other half's brother asked him to protect me."

Hyunwoo tilted his head, _shocked_. "Your other half?"

Hyungwon realized he just said the wrong nickname. "I'm sorry. I just used to hear him calls me that, so-"

"So _finally_ you accepted to be his."

"I didn't say I accept all of _this_." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip, _restless_. "But what can I do? I can't even run away from him, Hyung, you know that too. He'll find me anywhere, I just- I don't know..."

"You know what..." Hyunwoo smiled to the younger, _soft_. "I thought about your condition a lot these days, and I came to a conclusion that maybe it's gonna be much better this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Just accept your fate, Hyungwon. Do him good, and you'll be safe."

Hyungwon scoffed as a drip of tears fell onto his cheek. "I know. I have no choice, right?"

"You know the fact that you'll be risking your safety if you defy him, so pretty much you _can't_ do anything for now. But hey, he treasures you so much, Hyungwon. He won't let anyone hurt you, so it's not like it's gonna be a bad thing."

"But I missed Changkyun, Hyung..."

"I feel you, little one."

"Ah!" Hyungwon abruptly wiped the tears on his face before opened his palms to Hyunwoo. "Give me a paper and a pen, Hyung. I'll leave a letter for him here. Likely it's gonna be the _only_ thing I can do to talk to him in person."

"You're late."

Hyungwon froze in his place as he heard a familiar voice greeted him right after he closed the wooden thing behind him. 

"Where have you been?"

"Just picked Jun up from the twin's house, went to the college, and came to Hyunwoo hyung's clinic."

"Clinic? What did you do there? It's not like Jun is a weakling so you have to go there everyday."

"He's a friend of mine." Hyungwon blinked to the blonde, clearly upset. " _What_? Now you're gonna prohibit me to meet my friend too?"

"Your Highness-" San tried to interrupt as Hyungwon's word came out too harsh towards his King. 

"Let him be, San." Wonho blinked back to his human, _unisterested_. "And how if I _will_?"

"Then what's the point for you to let me go out?!" Hyungwon couldn't contain his anger anymore. "Here, _listen_. If you want to keep me so bad, then please do the honor." Hyungwon threw his pocket knife to Wonho's direction. "How many times I asked you to kill me? I can't live like yours because I'm _not_ one of you!"

"Sure, if you insist." Wonho shrugged like it wasn't something big. "Come here."

Hyungwon did as told, walking towards the said blonde as tears started to pool up in his eyes. 

"Tell me again, why do you want to die, hmm?" Wonho pulled the human's hand gently, let the other settled on his laps. "Leave us alone, San."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Hyungwon refused to answer, hands trembling slightly on his laps. 

"Do you hate me so much?"

_ Hate? Do I hate him? _

"No?" Wonho asked again while run his fingers over Hyungwon's cheek, _fond_. "Is it just because I went too far? But I can't lose you, what should I do, then?"

"You..." Hyungwon gritted his teeth as a drip of tears fell from his beautiful big brown eyes. "You literally have me for yourself all the time... I live here by your side too... but why can't I have a normal life beside it? I'm okay to be yours and live here, but I can socialize outside too, right?"

"If you mean socialize with people who _wouldn't_ have any interest in you, go for it."

Hyungwon blinked. _Does he... know that I...?_

"It's your last warning, My Dear." Wonho brushed his nose and lips over Hyungwon's neck, _gentle_. "If you still dare to make any attempt to communicate with your ex-hybrid, you'll leave me with _no_ choice but to get rid of him for real."

"But- _argh_ -!" Hyungwon winced in pain while Wonho sunk his fangs deep into his pulse point. "W-Wonho..." his long fingers unconsciously made their ways to grip the blonde's tuxedo tight. 

"Mm? What do you say, My Dear?" Wonho leaped his cold tongue over the bitten mark. "No cheating on me, eh?"

Hyungwon felt dizzy and somehow deja vu, that he _ever_ tasted something like this before. _Was it back in the mansion?_

Wonho smirked dangerously as he saw Hyungwon almost lost his consciousness. "What a good boy."

*

Hyungwon slowly opened his eyes as he felt some soft caresses on his shin. "Uh... Wonho...?" he mumbled, not more than a whisper. 

But a pair of red enchanting eyes that _wasn't_ belong to Wonho locked with his seconds after. "Ah, you woke up."

"Ilhoon-nim?"

"Yes." the latter smiled brightly to hear Hyungwon said his name. "My little hellhound said you want to talk to me. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"What happened? Is it about Wonho?"

Hyungwon fisted the soft comforter tight. "Ilhoon-nim, thank you very much for your consideration about my invitation. I know you must be busy-"

"Little One, I'll appreciate it if you cut off the prolog and just get to the point." the other smiled, but something dangerous laid behind it and Hyungwon hesitated for a moment to talk about his true feelings. "Now now, please don't give me _that_ face. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? Don't be afraid."

_ Can he... read my mind? _

Hyungwon gulped. "Actually, Sir... I- don't know where to start..."

Ilhoon smiled wider. "Worry not, Little One. I know what do you want to know, to be honest. I also well aware with what you feel because I ever in _this_ position countless of time before."

" _This_... position?"

" _Listen_." Ilhoon's smile faded slightly. "Wonho is a good man, he's a great King and possesses such amazing power. But like all humans in the world, except we aren't a mortal, _nobody_ is perfect. And that happens to be Wonho's weakness to his soulmate. He had countless lovers over the decades, and all of them ended up the same like _you_. Annoyed to be forced as his lover, couldn't have their freedom or else... but _that_ , just how Wonho cherishes his soulmate."

Hyungwon mentally sighed. _Me, forced to be his lover is how he cherishes a soulmate? He must be kidding me._

"But again, in the end, they accepted their fate and love Wonho as much too." 

"Eh?" Hyungwon blinked in confusion. "They... ended up loving him too?"

"Yes." Ilhoon back to smile wider. "What can I say... Wonho is a great lover too. They practically head over heels over him until they run out of time."

_... run out of time. Does it mean I have to be in  _ this _ situation until I die?! _

"And then, five hundreds years ago, he got another soulmate that exactly looked like you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ilhoon nodded. "Wonho is a great lover. He loved all his soulmate whole-heartedly, but with _that_ one, he _really_ went insane. He madly in love with that man, even abandoning his King's duty just to spend a whole day with him. Wasn't it so foolish of him? I don't know what he had, but Wonho didn't want to let him go from his sight and surprisingly, he obeyed Wonho too, _willingly_. They were too deep in love with each other, and as much as I know, he was the _first_ person who accepted his fate to be Wonho's lover without much struggles. He accepted it, he loved Wonho so much, and when he run out of time... Wonho... lost his sanity."

"Huh?" Hyungwon bit his lip when something stirred in his guts. "Wonho... lost his sanity?"

"How do you feel if you lose someone that you love so much with your everything?" Ilhoon rubbed Hyungwon's shin with a bitter smile latched on his lips. "He was in so much pain, he was so desperate to dig his lover's grave and ended up want to kill himself too... he said _that_ so they would always be together..."

Hyungwon's heart lurched in pain to hear that. "So... he loves him so much..."

"More than you can even imagine." Ilhoon nodded mindlessly. "So... to know that he took an interest to someone else again... make me really really happy. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yes..." 

"Now, try to cherish him too, okay? Maybe it's hard for you at first, but you both will get along just fine."

Hyungwon fisted his comforter tight, _again_. "Ilhoon-nim, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Little One."

"What made him... sleep for three hundred years?"

"He fought his own clan."

"Because he lost his sanity and didn't want to rule the throne?"

"More or less, _yes_."

"So that man really got a special part in his heart, huh?"

"In his heart and brain, _yes_."

"What's his name, Ilhoon-nim? What was his occupation?"

"He's a doctor back then, named One."

" _What?!_ "

Hyungwon fisted the edge of his pillow harder as he felt a certain blonde's muscular arms around him. Although Wonho wasn't alive and his body was cold all the time, somehow his hug always said the opposite. The human then closed his eyes, tried to sleep while Ilhoon's sentences back to replaying themselves in his mind. 

Wonho hugged tighter as his lips moved on their own to leave some little pecks on the back of Hyungwon's neck. 

"... stop it." the latter said, not more than a whisper. 

"Okay, I'm sorry." Wonho moved his face away along with the arms around Hyungwon's body. "I must be bothering your sleep time, right? Hehe."

Hyungwon didn't let out a word in return. 

"Sleep well, My Dear."

"Stop being so fond of me." 

"Huh?" Wonho eyeing the other curiously while Hyungwon slowly got up from his position. "Can't I being so fond to my other half?"

"I'm not your other half."

Wonho blinked. "I thought we're over this argument already?"

"I would _never_ be your other half, Wonho." Hyungwon gritted his teeth. "Just because I look like him, I'm _not_ him."

Wonho's calm facade broke in an instant to hear that. "So you really talked with Ilhoon about _that_?"

"Why? You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all."

"Of course you don't." Hyungwon snickered. "You would _never_ understand my feelings. You just missed to be with him like the old times so you use me for your own sake."

"My Dear-"

"Don't call me _that_." Hyungwon stretched his hand to prevent the blonde to come closer to him. " _Please_ , if you can't get over with your past lover and move on, don't drag another person into your mess."

Wonho licked his lips.

"It's fine even if you need another one hundred years to move on, but _don't_ use other people to mend your broken heart just because they really look alike."

"How... how much that you know?"

"Not much, just the outline." 

"But why didn't you ask _that_ to me personally?"

"It doesn't matter who told me _that_ , but to be honest, I'm more comfortable to talk with your brother, though. He's not pushy or over-possessive like someone I know."

"You dare to talk like _that_ to me now?" Wonho gazed sharply to the beauty. "You sure have a _damn_ gut to make me mad."

"I don't care with what you're feeling." Hyungwon run his fingers over his hair. " _That_ is exactly like what you do to me."

Wonho wasted no time to shove his hand onto Hyungwon's neck, choking him slightly as the back of latter's head hit the wall. "Don't get cocky just because you got an upper hand now."

"It just proves me a point." Hyungwon smirked, _sly_. "You haven't move on, right? Then why do you want me to be yours? I would _never_ be like him until I die!"

"I don't want you to be him, either."

Hyungwon's breath hitched. "Then why?"

"What do you want now?" Wonho asked back, somehow sounded small. 

"You know _exactly_ what I want, Wonho."


End file.
